Unknown
by UnwantedTwistedKitten
Summary: This is a song-fic to a skinny puppy song. It's rated R because of the suicide oriented writings. um i am bad at this. I'ts onlay a one chap thing and my first so be nice but flame me all you want


Early one morning shattering life in the face The finest creative loss of grace At a parlorshop with no hope Meet the people try to cope Nod the head with distraction Faces flirt for your reaction With a grin over again Start the day another's whim  
  
Virginina walked through the crowded halls with a slight stumble. Deep bags stood out brilliantly on her pale porclin like skin. A trembling pianist's hand, long fingered and graceful reached up to sweep the blood red locks out of her tierd brown eyes. Those robes most students wore proudly hung off her frail frame.  
  
Nice nightmare she's a sleeping beast Life's endear anguish is your feast Nice nightmare she's a sleeping beast Life's endear anguish is your feast  
  
Classes day in and day out yet she hasn't learned anything in days. Ignored as always no one sees her wasting away. Siting there alone in the dark surrounded by death and pain. The war going on stretched her close to the end. All she wishes for is one good friend. Not someone who only wants one thing and leaves her with a sickining sneer.  
  
Frighten the peaceful powerless thought in the head With decree attorney singe my dread In the darkness know it well Siege of faces love to tell How and why its indecision Notice change by shapeshifting from the real Sacred seal rip with sex intelligent sneer  
  
Lets play a game of pretend. She hides in her mind searching for a love once found yet now lost. Who was he but the dear boy hero potter killed. Yes that cold blooded manic Tom Marvaloo Riddle. Had he not promised her the love she deserved and a position by his side as queen?  
  
Resist the useless aggravation kicked in teeth The blankness created forms a wreath Slap the coffin hear no shout Feel the courage seeping out Plunge the knife with no reason Slash the name within season Slump retreat run again Ride the pain going insane  
  
The dreams seem real as her memory reels. The pale face flashes by to quick for her to grasp. Bloody taste of his kisses she longs for again. Appears to be sleeping yet could be dead.  
  
Nice nightmare she's a sleeping beast Life's endear anguish is your feast Nice nightmare she's a sleeping beast Life's endear anguish is your feast  
  
Frightend cries echo in the day as she stares at the innocent first years. In a way she is angered at them. For they never had the pain she went through. And in a way she pitys them for they never felt the spidery fingers of evils love.  
  
Nice nightmare she's a sleeping beast Life's endear anguish is your feast  
  
Torn between death and killing she sits in confusion watching the destruction pass her by. Forest calling out to her looking for her haunted smile. Lurking shadows rest their watch as she prowls the night. No harm reaches her there, in the place of fear.  
  
Very same morning shattering life in the face The finest creative loss of grace Find the truth far to down Bring it up sense will drown Inside review sense elation Can't regain the motivation Piercing probing is disturbing Prove to me I'm not worth knowing  
  
A sanctuary of depth and wonder. Plans are made to lure young to her world. Show them cold love with harsh words and treatment. Corrupt their innocence take away their fears.  
  
Nice nightmare she's a sleeping beast Life's endear anguish is your feast Nice nightmare she's a sleeping beast Life's endear anguish is your feast  
  
Watching watching. His spirit is still with her watching her evil sucsses with pride. Bidding his time untill she finds a suitable source for him to drain.  
  
Now you know It's time to die here Your son buries this  
  
Blood red sky sings a lullaby and she awakens from this dream of nothingness to feel his evil love again. The helpless child wastes away as a rain of tears fall from above washing the evidence of her suicide from her crimson stained robes. 


End file.
